Sesshomaru
by Cornelia Escipion
Summary: CAPÍTULO V y FINAL UP! Hasta los hombres más exitosos pueden padecer de cuadros de locura, pero ¿qué ocurre cuando esa locura cobra más sentido que la realidad en la que vives? Una mujer tratará de responder a la interrogante. No se olviden del rr.
1. Capítulo I

_Estoy tapada en pruebas, trabajos y cosas que leer para la Universidad. No debería estar aquí, peeeero… aquí estoy. Es un fic peculiar, pensarán que es un universo alterno, pero no lo es… Ya entenderán. Enjoy._

* * *

 **Sesshomaru**

 **Capítulo I**

—No te hagas ilusiones, no te hablará —Su voz escondía muy poco su desagrado. Le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, esos ojos rojos la ponían incómoda— …No estoy tratando de desanimarte. Solo no te hagas ilusiones—.

No respondió, dejó que la sub-directora se sintiera en completa superioridad. Le había costado mucho que le permitieran ver a ese paciente, no cometería el error de abrir la boca, esa bendita boca que tenía.

—Así está bien, mientras más sepas tu posición, es mejor. —La sub-directora llevaba un impoluto delantal blanco, pero sobre el bolsillo superior izquierdo habían dos orificios minúsculos. Se dio cuenta— Nos quitamos las piochas antes de entrar, se molesta al ver nuestros nombres…—.

No le dio mayor explicación, sabía que no la conseguiría. En silencio se quitó su propia piocha y la guardó en su bolsillo. La sub-directora la invitó a pasar a la habitación con una falsa sonrisa de cordialidad. Le devolvió la sonrisa, pero apenas dio unos pasos inseguros le cortó el paso con su mano sobre la puerta. Se acercó a palmos de su rostro en clara amenaza.

—No sé cómo lo conseguiste, pero durarás poco. Nadie dura con él. Yo soy su Psiquiatra de cabecera, no lo olvides—.

Quería responderle, quería hacerle ver que no le temía, pero una palabra y le daría el motivo para quitarla del equipo de salud. No, no le daría esa satisfacción. Asintió con humildad y una sonrisa petulante se formó bajo los ojos rojos de la mujer.

—Me llamarás Kagura cuando estemos frente a él ¿entendido?—.

Sabía que no era su nombre, pero no preguntó. Otro asentimiento. La sub-directora la dejó pasar, pero no entró con ella, cerró la puerta y la dejó sola. Suspiró, al menos esperaba que la presentase. No importaba, ella era un as para romper el hielo, siempre le habían dicho que era una extraña dentro de la misma profesión; se tocó el moño que aprisionaba su largo cabello oscuro, estaba perfecto, ni un pelo fuera. Alisó su delantal y se dirigió al centro de la habitación, pero iba tan concentrada en la figura del final que tropezó con una mesa y una silla causando un alboroto.

—¡Auch…! Lo siento, ¿te asuste? —No recibió respuesta— Estoy bien, por si te lo preguntaste—.

Se tocó la rodilla reprimiendo un juramento, la verdad es que le había dolido, pero no tanto como la vergüenza que sentía. No había sido un buen comienzo, pero a su paciente parecía no importarle. A dos metros de distancia, la habitación se dividía por unos gruesos barrotes, tras ellos un hombre con largo cabello blanquecino estaba sentado sobre el suelo, deliberadamente dándole la espalda. Miró la silla con resentimiento, pero decidió sentarse, frente a ella estaba la mesa con el expediente, lo dejó a un lado.

—Podrías estar afuera si quisieras —Le dijo sin más, al ver que miraba por una ventana bastante grande, pero con barrotes— …Me refiero si no hubieses agredido al enfermero—.

Silencio.

—Se encuentra estable, no tienes de que preocuparte—.

Silencio.

—Si es que tenías esa inquietud…—.

Silencio.

—Bueno, hay un nombre en tu expediente, no sé si quieres que te llame así—.

Silencio.

—Entiendo que te identificas con otro nombre…—.

Silencio.

—No hay problema, puedo llamarte por tu nom…—.

—Sesshomaru—.

Tenía una tonalidad atractiva, pero seria. Había sido una palabra, un pequeño triunfo para ella. Sonrió, aunque no pasó por alto el que no quisiera escuchar su verdadero nombre.

—Sesshomaru… Es un nombre poderoso ¿de dónde viene?—.

Silencio.

—Significa pelota perfecta ¿no? —No lo dijo muy convencida, pero logró que se moviera ligeramente—.

—Es perfección —Le respondió con tono molesto—.

—Ah, estaba cerca. —Le dijo con liviandad— …Ya que sé tu nombre, ¿quieres saber el mío?—.

—Es irrelevante—.

La chica arrugó el ceño, la sub-directora quizás tenía razón, pero su objetivo estaba claro.

—¿Por qué? ¿Me llamarás Kagura también?—.

Silencio.

—Que bueno, porque no me agrada ese nombre—.

Silencio.

—¿Tampoco quieres saber qué hago aquí?—.

—Molestarme, claramente—.

Quiso reír, pero perdería el minúsculo avance que había logrado.

—Si, tienes razón, molestarte. No tienes mucho que hacer tampoco —No esperó una respuesta, sabía que no la habría— …Te seré sincera, no voy a prometerte sacarte de aquí. Solo quiero saber la verdad, tú verdad—.

Silencio.

—¿Qué gano yo con eso?—.

—Ver menos a Kagura, y mantenerte con menos fármacos para empezar—.

Estaba segura de una cosa: El tratamiento que llevaba Sesshomaru era prescrito por Kagura, por lo que algo de rencor debía de tenerle.

—¿Para empezar?—.

Sonrió, tenía su atención.

—No estoy aquí para convencerte de lo que crees es falso, si existe alguna posibilidad de que sea cierto… —Se calló sopesando sus propias palabras— Te ayudaré a probarlo—.

Sesshomaru giró levemente su rostro, pero la chica solo alcanzó a ver el contorno de su perfilada nariz. Por primera vez en esa sesión tuvo curiosidad por su rostro.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—.

—Molestarte, pensé que estaba claro —Esperaba escuchar una risa, por leve que fuera, pero nada— …Eres bastante serio—.

—Al parecer a ti te hace falta—.

—Me ha valido para sacarte más de 10 palabras—.

Silencio.

—Si no respondes a mi pregunta será lo último que escucharás —Respondió Sesshomaru en tono gélido—.

Abrió los ojos asombrada, la relación de poder siempre se inclinaba por el médico, pero Sesshomaru parecía no estar de acuerdo, lo había dejado claro.

—…Estaba en Alemania cuando supe de tu caso. Viaje de tan lejos solo para escucharte, tengo curiosidad—.

—Pierdes tu tiempo, detesto los psicólogos—.

—Soy psiquiatra… —Sesshomaru no replicó, pero a la joven no le pareció que le creyera— Puedo mostrarte mis certificaciones si así lo quie…—.

—Creen que estoy loco —Dijo de pronto Sesshomaru, pero se interrumpió. La joven entendió que por el solo hecho de ser médico-psiquiatra ya le daba un poco de respeto— …La confidencialidad médico-paciente me protege, nada saldrá de esta habitación—.

Ya no se sorprendió por su imposición, Sesshomaru ponía en manifiesto una condición y una amenaza. Se cruzó de piernas sopesando el carácter de ese hombre.

—Sigues siendo abogado después de todo —Respondió la chica, Sesshomaru no reaccionó—, y con tus facultades mentales intactas al parecer. Tienes mi palabra, nada saldrá de esta habitación—.

—…Seguiremos mañana, quiero estar solo—.

No le discutió, sabía que los fármacos lo estaban venciendo, apenas saliera de ahí caería dormido.

—Dejaré instrucciones de suspender tus medicamentos, al menos mientras te visite —Sesshomaru asintió levemente, no se giró en ningún momento— ¿Sigues sin querer saber mi nombre?—.

Nada, ni siquiera se encogió de hombros. No lo entendía del todo, pero sentía unas ganas tremendas por decírselo; quizás mañana lo haría. Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

 _Tengo que aclararles tres cosas: Primero, serán capítulos cortos, no más de 3, quizás más, depende de ustedes. Lo segundo es que, el que no se rebelen nombres tiene un por qué; por tal motivo construí los personajes de tal forma que no sea necesario nombrarlos para que los reconozcan. No hay OoC (los odio) por si llegaron a pensar eso. Cariños, y no se olviden del **review** , siempre, pero siempre háganme feliz._

 ** _C o_** r **N** e _L_ **_i_** _a_ _**E** s_ c **i** p **I** ó _**N**_


	2. Capítulo II

_Les traigo la segunda entrega de esta locura. Haber si siguen con la intriga o se las mato, me dirán al final. Enjoy._

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

Le había dicho que se tomara su tiempo, pero diez minutos de silencio era demasiado, sin contar que seguía dándole la espalda. No podía negar que tuviera un cabello de ensueño, pero ya se estaba cansando de no verle el rostro.

Se estiró y reprimió un bostezo, miró a su alrededor para ver qué podía hacer, pero no encontró nada. Aburrida comenzó a golpear el lápiz contra su muslo. Cambio unas cuantas veces de posición en la silla, hasta que decidió mirar el expediente de su estoico paciente sin mucho interés, prefería enterarse de su propia boca y no por un papel; le dio una dura mirada a su espalda con un rictus perfecto, ni modo se dijo... Su atención fue al expediente, se fijó en la edad, tenía 33 años, era soltero y no tenía hijos. Volvió a bostezar, se rascó la cabeza.

—Me irritas —Le habló por fin Sesshomaru— ¿…No puedes estar quieta? —Se levantó del suelo y fue hacia la ventana, pero no se giró—.

—No, estoy viva —Le dijo con naturalidad, a lo que Sesshomaru respondió con un resoplido. Decidió darle una respuesta más concreta— …Tengo hiperactividad—.

—Ah… —Musitó él casi sin importancia. La joven arrugó el ceño—.

—No para todos es fácil alcanzar ese estado zen que tienes ¿…No habrás vivido con los monjes Budistas por casualidad? —Le preguntó, pero Sesshomaru no respondió, a pesar de la ligera risa de la chica—.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes? —La asaltó de imprevisto, cortando la broma con su tono serio. Esta vez fue ella quien soltó un suspiro—.

—Que eres un abogado exitoso, nunca pierdes… Hasta que atacaste a uno de tus clientes, no recuerdo su nombre… —Trató de hacer memoria, hojeó el expediente, pero no lo encontró— El hombre que se le acusó de matar a un delincuente. Tú eras su defensa—.

—No era un delincuente… —Notó algo en su voz ¿desprecio?—.

—¿No lo era? —Estaba confundida ¿Los medios de comunicación mentían?— ...Pero entonces, tú lo sabías. Quiero decir, lo estabas defendiendo—.

Silencio…

—No, no hasta el momento del juicio—.

Parecía que retomaría lo dicho, no quiso interrumpirlo, pero el silencio se alargaba y la lengua de la chica a veces tenía vida propia.

—Quieres decir cuando lo agrediste —Sesshomaru se removió en su sitio—.

—Se lo merecía—.

—¿Qué te ocurrió antes? En el tribunal dicen que tuviste un ataque—.

Silencio otra vez.

—…Tuvo que decírmelo, lo presioné, el juicio no iba bien. Me confesó que había sido un chiquillo, no más de 10 años, pronto traerían pruebas… Tenía miedo, y con justa razón. Si hubiese sido un delincuente, un drogadicto como él decía, no se armaría tanto alboroto. —Se calló de pronto y al retomar su relato habló más para sí que para ella— …Nunca he sido muy escrupuloso al elegir mis casos… No me parecía un problema defenderlo aún así…—.

Lo escuchaba atenta, tenía claro que no podía hacer juicios de valor, pero no podía evitarlo. Aquel hombre era reconocido por su fría lógica, entre sus casos solo contaba gente de poder, y el poder por lo general no lo tenían los buenos ¿qué le impedía defender a un asesino? No lo decía, pero ella sabía que era por su estatus, ya estaba en la cima ¿qué más podría querer?

—…Pero en ese momento unas imágenes vinieron a mi —Se llevó la mano a la frente, aferrando su cabello—, pero no eran simples imágenes, era como si estuviera ahí. —Su voz parecía asombrada— Una niña pequeña me sonreía, tenía el rostro golpeado, pero estaba feliz y yo…—.

...

—¿Si? ¿qué sucedió contigo? —Quiso saber, pero Sesshomaru parecía contrariado. Casi se giró a verla, pero se contuvo—.

—Volví en mi, todos me miraban preocupados, creo que me desplomé en el suelo, no lo recuerdo bien. Pedí que prosiguiéramos, si hay algo que no tolero es verme vulnerable… Ya me encontraba bien, o eso me decía. En ese momento trajeron las pruebas que mi cliente temía. Las proyectaron para que todos la vieran. No era ningún niño, si no una niña—.

No quería interrumpirlo, pero esas pruebas de las que hablaba eran de un muchacho, la noticia estaba en todas las redes sociales ¿o era posible que las trucaran y el jurado fuese silenciado? El presunto asesino tenía gran poder, pero era demasiada especulación ¿cómo se llamaba? No podía recordar su nombre.

—Apenas vi las fotografías, las imágenes regresaron, pero ya no veía a la niña sonriéndome. Estaba muerta, y sabía, tenía claro que aquel hombre que defendía la había matado o estaba implicado en su muerte—.

Deliraba, estaba casi segura, mezclaba lo real con lo que estaba en su mente, pero esa convicción con la que hablaba la hacía dudar. Tenía que preguntar con cuidado, hilar los cabos sueltos.

—¿Qué relación guarda el hombre que defendías con la niña de tu memoria? Tú dices que mató a una niña, pero no es la misma del presente—.

—Koga, el hombre se llama Koga —Lo anotó en su libreta, lo buscaría más tarde para corroborar la información— …Es como si pudiera recordar el pasado, una vida muy antigua. Sé que suena a locura, pero estoy seguro... Él mato a la niña en esa vida, lo sé. Había un bosque… —Sacudió la cabeza con frustración— Lo que tengo claro es que volví a encontrarme con ese Koga en este presente, y había hecho lo mismo, la mató nuevamente. —Apretó los puños— Lo ataqué, no estoy arrepentido—.

No quería decirle que, claramente lo que decía sonaba a pura locura. Guardó silencio unos segundos y decidió seguir indagando en lo que ocurría por aquella mente confundida. Había un trauma de por medio, una situación escondida que había estallado y su deber era desenredar la madeja.

—¿Sabes cómo se llama la niña? Me refiero a la del presente y la del pasado —Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza—.

—No puedo recordarlo —Lo dijo con desazón— …Sé que hay más sobre ella, pero…—.

No quería forzarlo, quizás era mejor que no lo recordase aún, decidió cerrar el tema de la niña.

—Lo dejaste ciego, a Koga, puedes quedarte con ese consuelo. Buscaré sobre la niña —Sesshomaru asintió, ni una palabra de agradecimiento—, pero aclárame algo antes. En esa vida pasada, ¿tu nombre es Sesshomaru? —Asintió— pensé que era un sobrenombre por tu profesión—.

—Ese nombre me parece más real que toda mi vida. Deja de recordarme que soy abogado—.

—Tienes razón…—.

Silencio.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Le preguntó Sesshomaru—.

Su tono de interés la tomó por sorpresa. Estaba pensando en si decirle su propio nombre, pero dudó ¿por qué tenía ese impulso?

—Pensaba en Kagura, ¿por qué llamas así a la Doctora…? —Iba a decir su verdadero nombre, pero se frenó—.

—Es parte de esa vida pasada, una mujer que vivió por sus propios fines. Pero no es ella quien me inquieta… Es esa niña, sé que murió, pero…—.

De cierta manera las palabras de su paciente la afectaban más de lo que deberían. Se aferró a los barrotes, no sabía en qué momento había llegado hasta ahí, pero a unos metros de ella se encontraba Sesshomaru perdido en sus pensamientos, solo separados por ese frío metal.

—¿Pero…? —Lo instó a seguir—.

—…De alguna forma volvió a vivir. Esa niña creció. Lo sé—.

—¿Era importante para ti?—.

—Lo era todo—.

Su respiración se alteró, esas palabras habían hecho que se sonrojara ¿qué había en su tono de voz? Casi podía escuchar su propio corazón, estaba tan ajena al exterior que no se percató del acercamiento de Sesshomaru. Unos iris amarillos la miraban con intensidad, algo ocurría tras ellos y ella no alcanzaba a dimensionar qué. Sesshomaru estiró su mano hacía su rostro, pero ella dio unos pasos hacía tras, asustada. En su frente había una herida mal cicatrizada, al igual que en sus mejillas.

—Rin, su nombre es Rin—.

* * *

 _¿Qué dije? Capítulos cortos, si si si. Bueno, creo que dos capítulos más y se acabó, no lo alargaré, no puedo arriesgarme a dejarlo inconcluso. Si siguen enganchados me cuentan, y si no, también, todo me sirve para mejorar. Me voy con el corazón llenito, agradeciendo los follows y favoritos, pero por sobre todo a quienes me dejaron review:_ **SheilaStV, Valen, Luz Lozano, Policarpia, Milly Taisho, Nagi Yamamoto, Hoshi no Negai, HasuLess, Mena123, RenBellatrix, Samantha Blue1405, Nayari y Star fiiree -Lupita Reyes** _ohhh como me encantan sus comentarios. Son un Sol._

 ** _C o_** r **N** e _L_ **_i_** _a_ _**E** s_ c **i** p **I** ó _**N**_


	3. Capítulo III

_Para ustedes esta tercera entrega, para los que siguen con la curiosidad, para los que me siguen de otros fics, para los de paso, para los nuevos lectores y para los que están a punto de abandonar (noooo! quédense hasta el final). Enjoy._

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

Su mano nívea se acercaba a su rostro, y ella como si estuviera clavada al suelo solo esperaba el roce. Habría cerrado los ojos, pero no lo hizo. No le decía nada, pero sus iris dorados no permitían interrumpir el contacto. Su respiración agitada se paralizó, la mano en el aire tan pronta a su rostro se demoraba más de la cuenta.

—Rin, su nombre es Rin—.

Su voz, aunque tenía una tonalidad suave, escondía cierto poder que la atraía a seguir escuchando.

—Rin…—.

La había vuelto a llamar por ese extraño nombre, tragó saliva. Por qué era a ella a quien llamaba, ¿no?

—Rin…—.

Por algún motivo no podía responder, y tenía tantos deseos de que sus dedos tocaran su piel ¿por qué se demoraba? Se atrevió a dar un paso adelante, su mano estaba cada vez más cerca de ella.

—Rin… —La boca de Sesshomaru se abrió un poco más— …Rin… Rin… RING… RING—.

Arrugó el ceño extrañada, su voz dejó de ser suave, ahora era aguda, casi no humana ¿qué le pasaba?

—¡RIIIING! —.

—¿…Sesshomaru? —Logró articular al fin, preocupada—.

...

—¿Quién? ¿…Estabas soñando con tu paciente? ¡Horo despierta!—.

Se sobresaltó, era la voz de su mejor amiga con un toque de picardía y sorpresa, pero ¿desde dónde le hablaba? Miró asustada a su alrededor buscando a Sesshomaru, pero solo vio el teléfono en su mano derecha. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre su mano libre. Había sido un sueño y se encontraba en su habitación a oscuras.

Pero Sesshomaru la había llamado Rin en su sueño, a ella, no a Kagura, a ella. Sonrió, pero la borró al segundo, Freud diría que era un deseo de su subconsciente.

—¿Cómo me has dicho? ¿Horo? ...Es Rin —Le respondió confundida, ese nombre "Horo", le parecía extraño, pero al instante cayó en la cuenta de su error, se dio un palmazo en la frente— …Quiero decir que no soy Rin, es Horo. Discúlpame Kaggg… —Bostezó, no alcanzó a terminar la frase— ¿Qué hora es?—.

—Si hola, soy Karumi, ya despierta. Son las 5 de la mañana—.

—Dime que es una broma—.

—No, una broma es que hayas soñado con tu paciente—.

—Voy a cortar —Le respondió entre avergonzada y molesta, recordando que en dos horas debía levantarse, además de que su amiga impidió que unos dedos blanquecinos llegaran a tocar su rostro. Sacudió la cabeza—.

—No, espera. Me dijiste que te llamara si era importante—.

—¿Ah, yo dije…? ¡Ah, si! —Gritó con júbilo, ansiosa por saber—.

—Me hice el tatuaje que te mencioné, el arco y la flecha… —Respondió Karumi, pero ante el silencio de Horo, rio a gusto— …Solo quería tener toda tu atención. Me pediste información del caso que llevaba tu abogado y ya la tengo. Es muy extraño porque…—.

Inspiró hondo mientras escuchaba a Karumi.

* * *

A pesar de haber dormido poco, no tenía sueño. Estaba frente a la habitación de Sesshomaru con una apariencia lista y dispuesta, muy lejos de reflejar lo que ocurría en su interior. Llevaba su pelo tomado con un prendedor de plata y un pequeño maletín en sus manos. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, trató de infundirse entereza alisando aún más su delantal. Entró.

Ahí estaba él, de espaldas a ella, pero de pie. Caminó hacia Sesshomaru con paso seguro, pero se detuvo unos cuantos pasos antes de llegar a la división de los barrotes. Se giró a verla.

—Has tardado —Fue todo lo que le dijo en tono de reproche. Horo esperaba un recibimiento más cálido, tomando en consideración lo ocurrido su cita anterior—.

—No ha sido mi intención. Kagura y el Director querían hablar conmigo —Sesshomaru le sostuvo la mirada con sospecha— …Me han pedido un reporte de nuestras charlas —Se calló, esperando ver alguna reacción de su parte, pero su rostro era indescifrable—.

—Te negaste—.

Pestañeó un par de veces antes de responder, aunque Sesshomaru no había hecho ninguna pregunta.

—Así es, te lo prometí —Le dijo con solemnidad, como si esperara una recompensa por su lealtad—.

—Por supuesto, tenemos un compromiso, tú y yo—.

Otra vez ese paralizamiento seguido de una agitación en su respiración. Tomó el pequeño maletín con más fuerza. Sesshomaru fijo su vista en él.

—No has permitido que te curen esas heridas —Le dijo Horo, tratando de esconder su turbación. No le respondió, pero no se amedrentó— …Voy a entrar—.

—¿…Piensas que a ti si te dejaré?—.

Se detuvo y lo estudió unos segundos, era una clara alusión al incidente con el enfermero al que había agredido. Le dio una media sonrisa.

—Claro que no —Le respondió aparentando tranquilidad—, por eso no te preguntaré—.

Sesshomaru no objeto ni se movió un ápice. Solo sus ojos se movían, siguiendo los movimientos de Horo. Vio como sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y se acercó a la reja, pero antes de permitirle abrir la cerradura le dirigió unas palabras.

—Estas muy segura de que no te haré daño, o que no te quitaré esas llaves para escapar—.

—Oh para nada —Le dijo con una sonrisa— Afuera hay cuatro cuidadores, entraran ante… cualquier cosa—.

No le dijo nada más, no se interpuso tampoco. Era una buena señal para ella. Entró, pero cerró la reja tras de si.

—Eres muy confiada, puede que te arrepientas de ello—.

—Ayer me llamaste Rin, ella era importante para ti. No me harás daño—.

—Tú no eres Rin—.

Fueron cuatro palabras, pero las sintió como cuatro golpes, y todos en el mismo lugar ¿por qué le dolía escucharlo? Así que no era Rin, no quería demostrarle lo apesadumbrada que la había hecho sentir. Se encogió de hombros y le dio una media sonrisa, fingir sería mejor defensa.

—En ese caso no te molestará saber que mi nombre es Horo —Sesshomaru no respondió, pero sus labios se apretaron hasta formar una sola línea, se había molestado y ella sintió una pequeña satisfacción en su interior— ¿…Podrías sentarte en la cama? Eres muy alto para mi—.

No esperó a que lo hiciera, ella misma acercó una silla a la cama y abrió el maletín, comenzó a sacar gazas, algodones y unos frasquitos pequeños. Sesshomaru se sentó frente a ella unos momentos después. Horo levantó la vista y se encontró con los iris dorados muy cerca de ella, se maldijo por acercar tanto la silla a la cama. Trató de enfocar su atención a las cicatrices de Sesshomaru. Era un hombre atractivo, aunque sus mejillas estuvieran un poco hundidas y tuviera unas profusas ojeras, la vida de reclusión no debía de estar siendo fácil para él.

—¿Vas a contarme cómo ocurrió? —Tocó la cicatriz que tenía en la frente, su piel estaba tibia. Había sido ella después de todo quien lo tocó primero—.

—Ya lo sabes, debe estar escrito en mi expediente—.

—Me refiero al porqué. Ya te lo dije, me interesa tú verdad —Recordó la conversación con su amiga, sintió un sabor amargo en la boca—.

Silencio. Aun así comenzó a limpiar la herida, tenía una forma extraña. Sesshomaru no dejaba de mirarla, Horo habría preferido que mirase a cualquier parte, trató de calmar sus nervios.

—…El juicio había terminado por mi causa —Habló por fin—, antes de que la policía llegara por la agresión contra mi cliente fui al baño, me escabullí entre toda la agitación. Necesitaba tomar agua, pero nunca llegué a hacerlo... Vi mi imagen reflejada en el espejo, y ahí estaba —Se detuvo, y también lo hizo Horo. La mirada de Sesshomaru se había perdido en el recuerdo— …No llevaba mi traje ni mi corbata, en su lugar tenía un kimono de color blanco. Nunca había visto vestimenta semejante—.

—Pero sabías que no se trataba de ti —Dijo Horo, tratando de no alimentar la ilusión— ...Quiero decir, podías diferenciar que no eras tú—.

—Era yo, Sesshomaru. —La miró con intensidad— Me acerqué al espejo, cada movimiento que hacía lo veía reflejado en él. Por muy extraño que parezca no me desagradaba mi apariencia, no lo encontraba inusual, de hecho… Estaba bien—.

Horo sentía que su corazón se achicaba cada vez más. Era como si perdiera una oportunidad de salvarlo, de poder sacarlo de ahí. Sesshomaru estaba convencido de lo que hablaba.

—Entonces vi las marcas en mi rostro. Dos líneas horizontales en mis mejillas y una media luna en mi frente. Pero la imagen se desvaneció y solo quedó el recuerdo. —Tomó la mano de Horo y la llevó a su frente— Es real, está ahí, bajo la piel. Nací con ella—.

A pesar de la turbación que le causó aquel contacto, no le quitó la mano, esperó hasta que la soltara. Siguió limpiando, pensando en lo que le había dicho, insegura de interrumpirlo, pero...

—En ese momento fue que te auto agrediste, con una corta pluma trataste de hacer las marcas, pero la policía llegó antes de que pudieras terminar...—.

—…El resto ya lo sabes. Estamos aquí, conversando de algo que no me crees—.

—No he dicho eso —Le dijo no muy convencida— Pero... ¿me culpas? ¿Me creerías tú si estuvieras en mi posición?—.

—Claro que no, te habría mandado a encerrar, no habría sido tan considerado como tú—.

Horo dejó escapar una risa sencilla, no había podido controlarla. Sesshomaru la miró interesado, se acercó un poco más, sus rodillas se toparon y la pierna izquierda de Sesshomaru se abrió paso entre las piernas de Horo levemente. Se sonrojó, pero no trató de hacer distancia con Sesshomaru.

—Ya casi termino —Le dijo mientras pasaba de dejar un parche en su mejilla izquierda, pero él le aprisionó la mano con brusquedad— ¿Te he hecho daño? A veces soy un poco torpe—.

—Dices que te llamas Horo —Se acercó más, sin intención de soltar su mano—, pero…—.

Estaba a palmos de su rostro, casi podía sentir su respiración sobre su piel. Lo que sea que fuera a intentar ella debía gritar, hacer distancia, lo que sea, pero estaba perdida en esos ojos, en la tonalidad de su voz y la calidez de su mano. Era lo que había deseado en el sueño ¿o era algo más?

Sesshomaru llevó su mano libre al cabello de Horo y tocó su prendedor.

—Una flor —Le dijo, y su tono sonó como si siempre lo hubiera sabido. Con un leve movimiento lo quitó y el cabello oscuro le cayó como una cascada sobre los hombros— Si, ahora si eres Rin—.

Era tal su agitación, que el pecho no le aguantaría el corazón por mucho tiempo. Sesshomaru había comenzado a acariciarle el cabello, acercándose más y más. Su mirada la perturbaba. Se levantó de un salto e hizo distancia. Rió nerviosa y le dijo que ya había terminado, guardó rápidamente las cosas en el maletín y abrió la reja. Sesshomaru se quedó impávido, mirando el suelo, luego fijó su vista en ella.

—Rin, recuerdalo—.

* * *

Salió de la habitación con el corazón desbocado. Fuera no había ningún cuidador, le había mentido. Nunca hubo reunión con Kagura tampoco, llevaba dos días evitándola, sabía lo que querría. Solo necesitaba esas llaves, por eso había llegado más tarde, tomarlas no había sido sencillo, y si supieran que estuvo con él...

Era su última oportunidad por encontrar un resquicio de cordura en Sesshomaru.

Se llevó la mano al corazón, una lágrima desfiló por su rostro. La había llamado Rin, ella era ese alguien tan importante para él ¿por qué se sentía tan feliz y desdichada entonces? Recordó a Karumi y como le confirmó sus miedos: Nunca sucedió el asesinato de una niña en el caso del cliente de Sesshomaru, como él había dicho, como él había asegurado; era un muchacho, había evidencia, además de encontrarse el cuerpo de ese niño… Era como decía Kouga, pero no como creía Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru a fin de cuentas solo había distorsionado la realidad, la acomodó para poder vivir la fantasía de lo que debía ser su vida. Lo que él quería.

Y él quería a Rin, él la había llamado Rin… Temblaba ligeramente, se mordía el labio inferior. Ya había tomado una decisión.

* * *

 _Me quedó un poco más largo, un regalo para quienes esperan que sean caps más extensos. Una pequeña aclaración, la pronunciación de Horo, es joro... ¿...y? ¿siguen enganchados? ¿qué teorías locas tienen? ¿van hilando cabos? Los personajes trate de dejarlos lo más claros posibles, repito, aquí no hay nada de OoC. ¿Quiénes tuvieron que volver al capítulo anterior para no perderse? ¡CUÉNTENME! Bueno, en el anterior cap dije que serían dos caps más y se acabaría, pero le daré otro cap más, no de relleno, sino por que es necesario. Así que ahora si que si quedan dos._

 _Me despido agradeciendo los nuevos follows y favoritos, pero siempre con el máximo agradecimiento a los lectores que me dejan review (saben que me encantan y los respondo por interno):_ **Hoshi no Negai, SheilaStV, Nayari, Dark Thalassa, Valen, Lucylle Rodrigue, Samantha Blue1405, Mena123, Tenshi Souzou-teki, Star fiiree -Lupita Reyes, Sakura521, Elie G.S** _Son un sol, hasta el siguiente cap._

 ** _C o_** r **N** e _L_ **_i_** _a_ _**E** s_ c **i** p **I** ó _**N**_


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

 _No tengo perdón, pero tengo que explicar mi ausencia de todas formas… Los estudios me tenían al borde del colapso, por eso no podía escribir, no era un bloqueo mental. Tengo todo claro, volví para terminar el fic. Disfruten, los leo al final._

* * *

El fin de semana son los días de descanso que todo trabajador espera… casi todos. Para Horo habían sido dos días interminables de pensar sin llegar a nada concluyente. Y ya era lunes, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo mismo... Llevaba bastante tiempo observando los pasteles de la vitrina, había llegado a ese local de pura inercia, sin hambre, pero no eran pasteles realmente lo que veía, si no unos penetrantes iris dorados. Las palabras de Sesshomaru seguían reverberando en sus oídos _"Rin, recuérdalo",_ y ella no podía dejar de preguntarse ¿recordar qué? ¿había algo que recordar?.

—¿Rin?—.

Se sobresaltó. Un chico se acercó con un vaso humeante en las manos, mirando a todos los clientes del local, pero nadie respondía.

—¿Rin?—.

Insistió mirándolos a todos, pero nadie decía "si, soy yo". Horo pensó que debía de ser un nombre común después de todo, no era motivo para sentirse nerviosa, pero le sudaban las manos.

—Devuélvelo a la cocina —Terminó de decir el chico a otro de los empleados—.

—¿De qué hablas? —Le respondió la cajera ceñuda— La chica que lo pidió es ella—.

Horo la miró confundida al ver que la señalaba. ¿Era posible que hubiese dado el nombre de Rin y no el propio? Estaba trastornándose, salió del local sin recibir lo que había comprado, pero seguía escuchando el nombre de Rin a su espalda, llamandola incanzanblemente _"Rin, Rin, Rin..."_.

Necesitaba distraerse, marcó por inercia el número de Karumi, y pronto su voz le dio la distracción que quería. La historia de cómo conoció a un chico de muy mal genio, que extrañamente agradaba a su amiga, la acompañó todo el trayecto hasta el centro psiquiátrico, habría sido una conversación perfecta, de no ser por la pregunta de Karumi _"¿tu paciente ya admitió que está equivocado, que los hechos son otros? Eh Horo ¿qué harás?",_ pero ella solo colgó. Con los pocos días que llevaba viendo a Sesshomaru se había dado cuenta de que no había forma de que negara lo que ya había dicho, para él su vida era una mentira, pero Sesshomaru, Rin... ellos si eran reales. Rin... Se llevó la mano al corazón, estaba sufriendo por un completo extraño, sabía que lo era, pero sentía todo lo opuesto. Se mordió el labio, no quería ser parte de lo que ocurriría.

Observó su vestimenta, su delantal estaba perfecto, y su cabello aprisionado en una coleta —no pudo encontrar su prendedor de flor—, tomó aire y valor para ver al causante de sus confusiones. Estaba frente a su puerta, lista para entrar, pero unas manos la tomaron por los hombros y la giraron bruscamente, la empujó contra la pared causando un ruido sordo.

—¿Quién te has creído?—.

Los ojos rojos de Kagura refulgían, y sus manos aferraban sus hombros como tenazas, la sorpresa y la rabia contenida que había en esa pregunta la dejó sin aliento, pero Kagura le enterró sus largas uñas.

—¿De qué hablas? Me estás haciendo daño —Le molesto el propio sonido de su voz, débil y asustada—.

—Quieres quitarme a mi paciente, sé lo que tramas, pero Sesshomaru es MI PACIENTE. Soy yo quien debe hablar con él, no tú ¿te quedó claro?—.

Fue un movimiento con demasiada fuerza y rápido, pero Horo se quitó las manos de Kagura como si se quitase un paño maloliente, el que le recalcase que era "suyo" y no de "ella" le había permitido reaccionar, pero solo momentáneamente. Los ojos de Kagura centellearon con ese tono rojizo tan poco natural. Por un instante tuvo miedo, y solo en ese momento entendió la frustración de Kagura.

—¿Sesshomaru no quiere hablar contigo? —La pregunta la sorprendió tanto a ella como a Kagura, pero no le respondió, sus labios se apretaron y un leve tic se formó en la comisura de sus labios, su odio hacia ella era palpable— ...No tienes de que preocuparte, —Le respondió casi de manera automática, recordaba la pregunta de Karumi _"¿qué harás?_ — esta tarde te entregaré mi reporte, te darás cuenta que a tu paciente no le quedará más remedio que hablar contigo—.

La mirada hosca de Kagura se suaviso ligeramente, pero Horo no le dio tiempo a ninguna palabra mordaz, se giró y entró en la habitación de Sesshomaru ¿qué había dicho? Una angustia empezó a florecer en su pecho, estaba renunciando a Sesshomaru. Habría llorado, pero ahí estaba él mirándola fijamente.

—¿Qué ocurrió ahí fuera?—.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Trató de disimular caminando hacia él, era imposible que hubiese escuchado la conversación que había tenido con Kagura, esas paredes no dejaban pasar sonido—.

—No me trates como un estúpido —Su voz era fría como siempre, pero con un dejo de irritación—, sentí el golpe en la pared, traes el cabello desordenado ¿qué ocurrió?—.

Horo tragó saliva, Sesshomaru parecía calmado, impávido, pero ella sabía que no era así, sus iris dorados mostraban toda su turbación, y no pudo contra ellos, reconoció que nunca podría.

" _¿Qué vas a hacer?"._ Le temblaban las manos.

—…No puedo seguir atendiéndote. —Bajó la vista, se sentía demasiado avergonzada, Sesshomaru no respondió —Estoy demasiado involucrada, no soy objetiva… Yo… Lo siento—.

Horo sentía que no podría continuar mucho tiempo ahí, pero Sesshomaru seguía en silencio y eso la estaba matando. Después de todo estaba faltando a su palabra, estaba rompiendo el compromiso que habían formado, ¿o se trataba de algo mucho más antiguo que escapaba a sus recuerdos?.

—Siempre te ha gustado estar descalza, —Se sorprendió por lo que acaba de escuchar, pero aún así sin levantar la cabeza, negó de manera enérgica y luego asintió— por más que trataba de hacerte usar zapatos, te los quitabas como si fueran una molestia… ¿Es en lo que me he convertido para ti?—.

No había querido levantar la vista, las palabras de Sesshomaru calaban profundamente en ella, ¿cómo podía saber que no le gustaban los zapatos? pero aún así, no comprendía lo que le decía, el significado de esas palabras, y eso la carcomía. Le habría gustado decir "si, recuerdo nuestras batallas por los zapatos", pero no era así, iba a decírselo, pero cuando lo miró comenzó a llorar.

—…No puedo, no quiero estar presente —Comenzó a moquearle la nariz, se sintió pequeña, pasó sus manos por ojos y nariz, Sesshomaru parecía conmovido— …No lo entiendes, Kagura no dejará que salgas de aquí, te dará un tratamiento largo, drogas… ¡Y todo por tu tozudes! —Le acababa de gritar, pero no le importó— porque no dejas de lado la vida paralela que crees tener —Hipó y se le colorearon las mejillas— …Me gustaría ser Rin y tú Sesshomaru, pero no lo somos... no lo somos—.

Se dejó caer al suelo, ya no lloraba, pero los sollozos le hacían temblar el cuerpo. Volvió a mirar a Sesshomaru avergonzada por lo último que había dicho. Sus cicatrices estaban bajo los parches que ella misma había puesto, y eran un continuo recordatorio del futuro en reclusión que tendría.

—Si lo negara todo ¿cuánto tiempo estaré aquí?—.

No lo podía creer, ¿hablaba enserio? Tuvo que ponerse en pie, dar unos últimos pasos hacía Sesshomaru y aferrarse a los barrotes. Después de sorbetear su nariz pudo responder.

—Máximo 6 meses, si demuestras avances, si les aseguras que quieres volver a tu normal vida de abogado… ¿Lo harías?—.

Se tomó un tiempo en responder, mirando en derredor, mirando por la mezquina ventana que tenía, hasta que clavó sus ojos en los de ella.

—¿Qué me espera fuera de este encierro? —Esta vez fue Sesshomaru quien acortó la distancia—.

Horo se secó las lágrimas y sonrió, el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza. No le respondió nada, pero se quitó los zapatos y finalmente la coleta que aprisionaba su pelo. Sesshomaru le dio una sonrisa, ella estaba segura que quien fuera que viese su rostro en ese momento diría que no había ninguna, pero ella sabía que si. Acercó su mano a los barrotes y se aventuró a su mejilla, la acarició y Sesshomaru puso su mano sobre la de ella. Ya no habían dudas, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

—Lo negaré todo —Volvió a afirmarle—.

* * *

 _OMG! Hasta a mí me tiene con infarto este fic, admito que tuve que releerlo para poder continuarlo, y cuando llegue al cap III dije "nooo ¿cómo lo dejé así?", lo bueno es que no tienen que odiarme tanto, porque el siguiente es el último cap y se desenreda toda esta madeja, chan! Dejenme sus lindos reviews, si? Espero me recuerden tanto como yo a ustedes mis queridos lectores, y para que vean que es cierto me despido con un beso y abrazo a quienes me dejaron comentario:_ **Sakura521, Nayari, Tenshi Souzou-teki, Siren, Any-Chan, Hoshi no Negai, Lucylle Rodrigue, Rinmy Uchiha, Elie G.S, kikyou1312, Dark Thalassa, Samantha Blue1405, SheilaStV, Natity, RenBellatrix, HasuLess, Kassel D. Efrikia, Cinnamon30 _._**

 ** _C o_** r **N** e _L_ **_i_** _a_ _**E** s_ c **i** p **I** ó _**N**_


	5. Capítulo V

_Queridos, el último capítulo esta aquí, al fin! Espero vivan todas las emociones que quise plasmar. Desde ya les doy las gracias por esta compañía. Disfruten._

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

Kagura aprisionaba con demasiada fuerza el lápiz sobre el papel, no había nada que escribir, pero enterrar esa punta afilada la hacía sentir ligeramente aliviada. Se decía internamente que debía calmarse, que lo que escuchaba no tenía gran significado, si ella lo quisiera Sesshomaru pasaría a una reclusión absoluta con atención profesional —ella misma por supuesto— la semana completa, y a la inepta de Horo le quitarían la licencia, no volvería a acercársele; por lo que mientras tenía que soportar la cantarina voz de la mocosa, no dejaba de pensar "di lo que quieras, no lograrás nada, no permitiré que me lo quites…", pero su perorata se volvía insistente.

Horo decía que Sesshomaru estaba empezando a diferenciar una realidad de la otra, comenzaba a rechazar las ideas a las que tan fervientemente se había aferrado, ¿y a ella qué le importaba? no cambiaba nada en absoluto.

Lo que realmente molestaba a Kagura, y la tenía de los nervios era lo que había visto. Porque sí, los había visto y mientras pensaba en ello más apretaba el lápiz sobre la mesa.

Kagura había visto todas las sesiones de Sesshomaru con Horo. Desde mucho antes que llegara la mocosa ella había hecho un pequeño agujero en la habitación donde lo espiaba a él, y luego fue bastante útil para espiarlos a ambos. Con cada sesión el odio, los celos y la impotencia crecían en ella.

Y ahí estaba la chiquilla con su cara de mosca muerta, tratando de arrebatárselo. Detestaba esa sensación, era como si la conociera, como si hubiese sucedido antes. No podía soportarlo.

Kagura se levantó de su asiento y puso ambas manos sobre la mesa, Horo dio un pequeño respingo interrumpiendo sus explicaciones.

—¿Me estás diciendo que quieres llevar el caso tú misma? ¿Es eso? —Kagura no le dio tiempo a responder— Te recuerdo que es mi paciente y tú debías entregarme tu reporte y hacerte a un lado—.

Horo le sostuvo la mirada, Kagura sabía que la intimidaba y que no tenía el carácter para enfrentársele, le repugnaba ¿qué podía verle Sesshomaru? Dejó su escritorio y se dirigió a la puerta para darle a entender que la conversación se había terminado, la abrió con violencia.

—Espero mañana ese reporte y tu renuncia, ya veré yo qué avances y qué tratamiento es el indicado para…—.

—Lo que se necesita aquí es recordar que trabajamos por los intereses de los pacientes y no por los nuestros —La interrumpió Horo también poniéndose en pie y Kagura sintió bullir nuevamente esa rabia en su interior—.

—¡Cómo te atreves…!—.

—Me atrevo porque es la verdad, Sesshomaru necesita un buen tratamiento y que lo lleve alguien en quien confíe… Son los deseos de Sesshomaru —Kagura notaba el temblor en las manos de Horo, pero su voz era firme. Kagura contrajo la mandíbula y se metió la mano derecha al bolsillo de su delantal, le sonrió—.

—¿Te crees muy lista? —Horo parpadeó un par de veces claramente confundida— Sé lo que has estado haciendo, sé que se besaron o, mejor dicho, que tú besaste a "tu paciente…" ¿Cómo crees que verá ese gesto el Director?—.

Kagura se maldijo internamente, no debería haber dicho eso, pero recordaba aquel momento y perdía el control. Esos dos habían tenido muchos encuentros significativos, pero nada como su última sesión. Porque sería la última, de eso estaba segura. Kagura seguía vivenciando la forma en que Sesshomaru la había visto, el cómo acarició su cabello y por sobre todo la forma en que había correspondido el beso de Horo. Todo como imaginaba y le gustaría que fuera para ella, pensaba con amargura.

Y ahora estaba frente a Kagura, la odiaba, oh cuánto la odiaba. Pero ya lo había dicho, era un arma de doble filo, y la desesperación comenzaba a ganarle, ya no pensaba racionalmente.

—Eso no es cierto, no sé de qué hablas —Su rostro no mostraba sorpresa, pero Kagura notaba el miedo en su voz. Horo comenzó a cambiar la expresión en su rostro al de la incredulidad y el asco— …Pero, ¿acaso tú…? ¿…has estado viendo…? ¿Cómo?—.

—Hazte a un lado, o haré que te quiten la licencia —La terminó por amenazar, le molestaba ver como Horo la miraba reprobándola—.

—No me importa —Fue su respuesta tajante—, que me la quiten, pero no dejaré que sigas atendiéndolo, a él ni a nadie—.

Kagura entendió lo que escondían las palabras de Horo, que no estaba en condiciones de ejercer, que ella misma necesitaba atención. Dio un suspiro, sabía que no era así, ella sabía que era lo mejor para Sesshomaru.

Volvió a cerrar la puerta con calma, se quitó su prendedor en forma de pluma y el cabello oscuro le cayó sobre los hombros, si Horo encontró extraño lo que acababa de hacer no pudo expresarlo, ya que Kagura en un rápido movimiento corto el costado izquierdo de su cuello. Cuando Horo se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar la sangre ya manaba de su garganta, trato de llevar sus manos al cuello en un intento de cerrar la herida, pero era inútil. Kagura disfruto del momento viéndola, pero la interrumpieron. Tocaron a la puerta, abrió con calma, Horo no podía hablar y poco a poco iba desplomándose en el suelo, que feliz se sentía.

—¿Qué sucede?—.

—Es su paciente —Le informó uno de los enfermeros, ella sabía a quién se refería— La llama, dice que necesita verla —Kagura sintió su corazón saltar, aquello era una señal—.

—Iré, gracias —Antes de salir le dio una mirada de complacencia a Horo— _…Es mi momento con él esta vez_ —.

Las palabras salieron de su boca, no pudo entender de dónde habían salido. No importaba, los ojos de Horo estaban anegados en lágrimas, impotente viendo como ella limpiaba su prendedor y se lo volvía a poner en el cabello.

Cerró la puerta y el sonido fue como triunfo en su interior.

Kagura camino con soltura para encontrarse con Sesshomaru, sabía que Horo se desangraba en su despacho, pero qué importaba, los pacientes peligrosos se escapaban de vez en cuando, por eso dejó salir a uno y le indicó que se quedara fuera de su despacho. Le echaría la culpa, no es que fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

Dejó de preocuparse, estaba frente a él.

—Ah Sesshomaru ¿querías verme? —Como nunca sucedía estaba de frente, viéndola, Kagura estaba expectante, sonriendo—.

—He reconsiderado mi situación —No demoró en hablar y Kagura borró su sonrisa, no quería escuchar lo mismo que le había dicho Horo— …Serás tú quien hable conmigo, nadie más—.

—¿…Nadie más? —Kagura aguanto la respiración, no podía creer aquello. Él la estaba escogiendo a ella. Casi sintió un poco de pena por Horo desangrándose en su despacho—.

Sesshomaru no volvió a responderle, había sido claro, pero le dio una mirada intensa, una mirada que Kagura no pudo resistir y se acercó a los barrotes. Como si se tratara de un sueño le acarició la mejilla, su mano le pareció un poco fría, pero no le importó.

—Recuerdo la última vez que nos vimos, estabas despidiéndote en un campo de flores —Le dijo Sesshomaru, y no había asomo de mentira en su voz, el corazón le palpitaba con violencia— ¿Vas a irte nuevamente?—.

La pregunta fue casi como un golpe, la trajo a la realidad. Ella jamás haría eso, la horrorizaba pensarlo, iba a decírselo, pero sus iris dorados la turbaban.

—Ven conmigo —La quería, deseaba que entrara, podía notar la necesidad en su voz. No tenía miedo, pero antes de introducir la llave en la cerradura dudo, pero Sesshomaru tocó suavemente su mano— _Kagura…_ —Con aquello fue suficiente—.

Apenas entro, Sesshomaru la aprisionó en un abrazo, no le importó dejar sin llave la puerta, lo sustancial era el contacto con él. Lágrimas silenciosas bajaron por las mejillas de Kagura, estaba tan feliz, podía sentir como Sesshomaru disfrutaba de su aroma y le quitaba el broche de su cabello. Todo lo que había visto de ellos estaba sucediendo con ella, como debía ser. Kagura levanto la vista hacia Sesshomaru, buscando esa intensa mirada y su boca.

—No es la primera vez que tratas de herir a quien me importa —Le dijo Sesshomaru con una frialdad que le congeló el corazón, no entendía que pasaba, pero luego reparó que en su mano tenía su broche, y en él había un ligero rastro de sangre, casi imperceptible. La mirada intensa de Sesshomaru había desaparecido igual que los latidos de su propio corazón—.

 _Por unos minutos había sido feliz._

* * *

Sesshomaru no se detuvo ante nadie, no era importante si eran inocentes o no, si tenían familia o no. Si se interponían en su camino serían cortados. Crispo sus manos sintiendo las uñas largas, afiladas, poderosas, letales. Sus habilidades volvían, como debía ser, al igual que Rin en su vida.

 _Como debía ser._

Podía sentirla, su aroma, un aroma al que le quedaba muy poco de vitalidad. Se apresuró por el pasillo sin pensar en nada más que en ella. Sabía que lo necesitaba, podía sentir su llamado.

Debía llegar y sus pies dejaban el suelo, casi volaba. Era veloz, increíblemente veloz, pero llegaba tarde otra vez, su poder no valía nada si no podía protegerla.

Aquella visión, verla así en el suelo nuevamente… Que equivocado estaba, era él quien la necesitaba.

* * *

Se le iba la vida.

Ya no podía sostener la herida, no le quedaban fuerzas y le costaba respirar, sentía que se ahogaba en su propia sangre. Todo lo que había imaginado que podía suceder viviendo con Sesshomaru fuera de ese lugar comenzaba a desaparecer. Y quería verlo, solo unos segundos de vida para verlo por última vez, pensaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Y ahí estaba, una hermosa ilusión pensó sonriéndole débilmente. Estaba con esa extraña vestimenta blanca que le había descrito, con una reluciente armadura y sus marcas violáceas en mejillas y frente. Pero lo cierto es que ya no le parecía extraña. "Sesshomaru", trató de pronunciar, pero solo logró mover los labios. Quería decirle que lo entendía, que recordaba, pero no podía, no podía resistir más y el semblante de su ilusión tenía una expresión que le desgarraba el corazón.

 _Perdón Sesshomaru, soy solo humana._

* * *

—¿Estás diciendo que todo esto lo causo un hombre?—.

—No sé cuántas veces voy a tener que repetirlo… —Respondió cansinamente a su compañero—.

—Pero mira este desastre, cuerpos cercenados por todas partes… No puedo creerlo ¿Viste como dejó a la Doctora? Para dejar un agujero así en el pecho… —Dio un silbido—.

—El tipo estaba loco después de todo… —Tomaron unas cuantas fotografías, era el tercer caso que veían en el día, el peor de todos, otro más que no podrían resolver— Tengo hambre y quiero darme una ducha. Vamos a interrogar al que quedo vivo, dicen que lo vio—.

—¿Crees que sirva de algo? Es uno de los locos—.

—Poco me importa, solo quiero terminar con esto—.

Recorrieron el ensangrentado pasillo, había gritos e histeria por doquier, parte del personal se encontraba muerto en ese pasillo y quienes quedaban con vida no daban abasto para calmar a los pacientes. Agradecieron el llegar hasta la sala donde los esperaba el testigo. Pero él no se veía en mejores condiciones que el resto de los pacientes. Los policías trataron de calmarlo primero con palabras suaves, luego con gritos y finalmente con una cachetada que se aseguraron que nadie viera.

Lo único que lograron sacarle era que el hombre de cabello blanco había cortado a la mujer con una espada, los policías sabían que esa mujer era su psiquiatra y según el testigo, ya estaba muerta cuando la cortó, pero entre gritos de asombro les dijo que había vuelto a la vida.

Los policías se miraban entre sí y negaban con la cabeza ¿de dónde iba a sacar una espada un paciente?

El testigo también aseguró que el hombre había volado junto a la mujer, se habían ido volando, y él también quería volar, se veían tan bien en el cielo, les dijo con aire soñador y les preguntó a ambos si él podía volar también, que el amor hacía volar. Los policías se miraron unos segundos antes de salir, sin creer ni una sola palabra mientras que el paciente miraba soñadoramente hacia el cielo.

* * *

 _Y se terminó, otro fic completo. Me llena de orgullo. Disfrute mucho escribiéndolo y leyendo sus comentarios. Ahora pueden salir de dudas, claramente se trata de reencarnaciones. Queridos infinitas gracias por seguir aquí hasta el final. Déjenme sus comentarios finales con sus apreciaciones ¿se esperaban este desenlace? ¿quedaron contentos? ¿me aman? ¿me odian? Jajaj todo eso y más espero leerlo de ustedes, honestidad ante todo! y espero de verdad verlos en mis nuevos proyectos. Un beso enorme, agradezco a mis reviewrs pasados:_ **Kazamasousuke, Dark Thalassa, Maril Delgadillo, natity, Floresamaabc, RenBellatrix, Carmenjp, Sakura521, Guest, Lou-Chan, SheilaStv, mfuego22, alma de titan.** _Son un sol._

 _ **C o**_ r **N** e _L_ _**i**_ _a_ **_E_** _s_ c **i** p **I** ó ** _N_**


End file.
